Many handheld devices for assisting a person in throwing a generally spherical object are known in the art. Examples of some such devices include lacrosse sticks and jai alai cestas. However there is still a need for a throwing device having features allowing a person to expend minimal effort, for example, either in immediate exertion when, or in training to develop special skill prior to, throwing an object along a relatively long straight-line trajectory at a relatively high velocity. Such a device may be employed for utilitarian or recreational purposes.